NPCs of Ag-Rakade
Ag-Rakade is the starting point for this campaign. Key NPCs within Ag-Rakade include: Entara Entara is the Chief Matriarch of the village. She is human, roughly 45 years old, and was once the high cleric of the temple of Nissaba, but stepped down from that position when she was elected to become the High Matriarch. Entara is a just and wise ruler, well-liked by the population. She does work long and hard, though: unfortunately, she doesn't meet the public as much as she'd like. It is rumoured Entara has a kinship with the High Matriarch of Kassithe, who works out of the capital city of Bakretah. Appearances: * "Sticks and Bones" (mentioned only) * "Our Zombies are Certified Organic" * "WTF"? Tat-Babu Tat-Babu is the captain of the Ag-Rakade militia and a member of the Council of Elders. He is human, roughly 40 years old, and powerfully built. He is a gruff, tough commander and a proud survivor of the Giant Wars. Some say he was a rear commander and didn't see much real combat, but others loudly proclaim his bravery on the battlefield. Appearances: * "WTF?" Ibbi-Adad Ibbi-Adad is a militia lieutenant for Ag-Rakade. He is human, roughly 45 years old, with a slender yet strong build. He is exceptionally bright, a perfect fit for his role as chief spymaster for the militia. He is training the party for special operations and infiltration missions. He is a veteran of the Giant Wars, something he never likes to talk about. Appearances: * "Your Mission ... And Yes, You Have to Accept It" * "Things That Go :Bump: in the Daylight" * "Stomp!" Lib-Loth Lib-Loth is the high cleric of the Temple of Nissaba and a member of the Council of Elders. He is human, roughly 47 years old, but not especially hardy (he walks with the assistance of a cane). He became the high cleric when Entara became the Chief Matriarch. He is well-liked but (oddly for a cleric) not very charismatic. He doesn't have the best social skills, but he is a good man and a capable cleric. Appearances: * "WTF?" Ea-Nasir Ea-Nasir is the head of the local branch of the Ahti-Wagrah merchant guild, and a member of the Council of Elders. Fat and pompous, he is barely tolerated and only sits on the Council because of the wealth and influence of the Ahti-Wagrah across Kassithe. His appointment is a cause of great irritation to Tash-Kanetu (see below). Appearances: * "Your Mission ... And Yes, You Have to Accept It" * "WTF?" Rihat Rihat is the elderly matriarch of a large farming family, the head of the Farmer's Alliance, and a member of the Council of Elders. She controls (either directly or through blood relatives) the majority of farmland surrounding the village, and therefore is the de facto leader of the Farmer's Alliance. She is kind to children and commoners, but will fight tooth and nail to protect the rights of the farmers in the area. Appearances: * "WTF?" Hannasi Hannasi is the Justice for Ag-Rakade and the surrounding areas. She is human, roughly 38 years old (young for a Justice, a testament to her integrity and ability). As Justice, she is responsible for hearing trials and also for the legal training for all militia members. She actually outranks Tat-Babu in militia matters that concern matters of law itself (she can release prisoners unjustly held, for example). Hannasi served faithfully in the militia for a standard term (two years) and studied in the temple of Aruru in Bakreteh. She is highly respected but a bit aloof, rarely attending social events unless required by her office. Appearances: * "Stomp!" * "WTF?" Misnarta Misnarta is the owner and operator of Misnarta's Tavern. It is a favorite amongst locals, especially the militia members (due to its proximity to the militia house) and the guards of the two merchant guilds. She is not originally from Ag-Rakade but fits in with her adopted hometown quite well. Appearances: * "Our Zombies are Certified Organic" * "WTF?" Tash-Kanetu Tash is the leader of the local branch of the Dii'Duuresu merchant guild. She is intense, savvy, and strong-willed. She is trying to make further inroads into the area and into town politics, and is quite annoyed by Ea-Nasir's presence on the town's Council of Elders. Appearances: * "Your Mission ... And Yes, You Have to Accept It" * "WTF?" Attil'Kusu Wizard and resident of Ag-Rakade. Attil seemed to make his living as a "utility wizard", casting spells for money. His stock-in-trade is casting mending on merchant wagons, or identify on artifacts passing through town, or using sleep spells to help clear rat infestations at surrounding farms. Appearances: * "Things That Go :Bump: in the Daylight" Kinya and Burga Hired hands of Attil'Kusu. Appearances: * "Things That Go :Bump: in the Daylight" Dryad by the River A dryad is known to live alongside the river to the northeast of town. Appearances: * "Things That Go :Bump: in the Daylight" Yethniri and Annibelle Village commoner and her 9-year-old daughter. Appearances: * "Sticks and Bones" * "Rats in the Corn" Spoiler NPCs of Ag-Rakade The main Roll20 player group encountered several NPCs through their adventures. Because there may be spoilers involved with these NPC descriptions, they are put on their own page here. Return to Ag-Rakade Return to NPCs Category:NPCs